Pokemon Legendary Dungeon: Dark Lugia Returns!
by BlackLouie
Summary: After Pokemon of Treasure Town got their peace at last, he returns to stop the peace again and this time it's not an easy battle. Can Entei and his team stop the evil dark Pokemon again and get peace once and for all? Find out!
1. Darkness Falls Over Town

**This is my second pokemon story so please enjoy.**

**BlackLouie Presents… Another pokemon fan made story… The Sequel to: The 3 Legendaries VS Dark Lugia!**

**Pokemon Legendary Dungeon: Dark Lugia Returns!**

In Treasure Town…

All of the pokemon were in town shopping and putting away some items at the storage shop so that they don't lost them in dungeons that were dangerous. The keckleon shop was always open every morning to those who wanted to buy food and items that would help them defeat pokemon that would try to take over their town.

Lucario and Treeko were walking together, they were helping two pichus build their home and they left to get supplies. Everything was moving smoothly again until… A warp portal appeared and an evil pokemon flew out of it, it was so fast that none of the other pokemon can see it that good.

The evil pokemon slowed down and it was shown clearly it was Dark Lugia! He returned from the dark world to attack the town again, but this time he was stronger than before.

"Oh no! Run! Mew, go and get help!" Celebi panicked.

"Yes, I'm going to call Lugia over!" Mew flew off to get Lugia.

"You all thought that I was gone, or defeated, well you all thought wrong! All of you did!" Dark Lugia laughed as he made the pokemon scared, then Lugia flew over to him and knocked him down with his sky attack.

"You will NOT hurt these pokemon!" Lugia roared and attacked him again.

"I will get rid of you once and for all Lugia! My rise will return!" Dark Lugia roared and used his steal wing attack on his counterpart.

Lugia used his surf attack to keep Dark Lugia from moving fast, and then he flew higher to get away from the innocent pokemon so that they didn't get hurt from the fight. Dark Lugia rose into the sky with him, the both started biting and blasting each other with strong moves until it was ending. Dark Lugia used his shadow wind on Lugia, it worked, and Lugia was sent flying into the water. Lugia noticed this as he flew out of the water and got back up, but Dark Lugia laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lugia roared.

"You think that this is easy, take this!" Dark Lugia snickered as Lugia noticed that he was trapped in a bubble that was a purple color, it was hurting him.

"AHHHUG!" Lugia roared as the shock was hurting him.

"Now I will rule this place, no peace for you Lugia!" Dark Lugia laughed and flew back into Treasure Town to make it his palace.

"No… Stop…." Lugia tried to fight back, but it made matters worse. If he used his powers in the bubble then his energy will go lower and he would die from shock. Lugia just stopped fighting the bubble and was stuck in shock.

"Now you will all listen to me! I'm your new ruler!" Dark Lugia began his speech to the pokemon of Treasure Town, Treeko and Lucario were upset at this.

"Mew, please go and get the others." Celebi whispered.

Mew nodded and flew off. Mewtwo was pissed to see that he was back to destroy more of their lives.

"And since King Pikachu is under my control, he will make sure that you all work and build my palace again!" Dark Lugia roared as their leader was controlled by the darkness once again.

Jirachi flew off to get away from this mess; he didn't want to force pokemon to build something that they didn't want to build. Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre were also getting away from trouble, they all stayed close together. Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltress were under Dark Lugia's control again, they were too late to get away from his evil stare. Palkia and Dialga were now under his control, they roared as they began to make the pokemon work. Darkrai was also working for him as well.

Mew was still getting help, he saw the same cave again as hi flew into it and saw three sleeping pokemon, they didn't look mean. Mew was waking them up.

"What?" It was Entei; he woke up from his sleep with a yawn.

"Yes?" Suicune answered as he woke up.

"What happened now Mew?" Raikou sounded like he was disturbed.

"Treasure Town has been taken over by the darkness again and we need your help the other legendaries are scared and they ran away, Lugia is in shock right now, he's hurt!" Mew told them the story about whole thing. They all looked surprised.

"I thought that we got rid of them!" Entei roared and clawed the ground.

"Me too, I guess that Dark piece of hell didn't learn!" Raikou hissed.

"What else can we do to stop him?" Suicune was confused.

"Well we need you!" Mew panicked as he flew away.

"Let's go!" Entei ran ahead with Raikou and Suicune following from behind.

"So this is it." Raikou noticed that Entei came to a complete stop in front of Treasure Town. Pokemon were put to work as some of them were under Dark Lugia's control. Mewtwo was hiding from him, he was also afraid to attack the strong pokemon.

"Yes, let's go and confront this monster." Entei growled.

"I hope he will learn this time." Suicune hissed.

They walked up to Dark Lugia's dome and saw him; he was looking at them as he smiled.

"Ah so you all came back to save your Town, well I'm stronger than before and you will never stop me! Hahahahaha!" Dark Lugia opened up a warp portal and threw Entei, Suicune, and Raikou into it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all screamed.

"That will teach you three!" Dark Lugia snickered.

The three dogs fell into darkness and landed in a deep dungeon. Entei landed on top of Raikou again, it was painful.

"Ow! Please get off of me!" Raikou hissed.

"Sorry Raikou, I don't know why I keep falling on you." Entei looked down at the ground.

"That's okay, I forgive you." Raikou replied.

"Hey where are we?" Suicune asked feeling the darkness.

"I don't know. We have to get out of here; we must be in another dungeon." Entei replied as they all set off on another adventure.

"So how are we going to get out of this place now? This world of darkness is different than the darkness that we got into." Raikou pointed out.

"Your right, the wind feels like nothing. Everything has stopped moving." Entei agreed.

"Yes, I hope Celebi and the others will hang in there." Suicune sighed.

"She will be alright, I think she got away." Raikou was cheering Suicune up.

"Thanks Raikou, but still, without her, I'm nothing." Suicune replied as they were still walking.

In Treasure Town…

"Hahahahahaha! Work! Build my palace! Hurry it up Charizard! Get to work Blastoise! Move that rock to the right Pigey!" Dark Lugia ordered as they all started working.

(I have everything to myself now! And no one can stop me, even those stupid dogs! They are all no match for my new powers!) He thought.

Lugia was still in shock, his heart aching he felt like he was going to faint, but he stayed strong for a little longer.

"No… Please don't do this Dark Lugia… I know what you want… You want a home without darkness, you want peace and space… Please don't do it by making pokemon do the work for you…" Lugia said.

"Shut up! You're trying to stop my ass! Well I say no! You will sit here and enjoy the show!" Dark Lugia roared.

"Please…" Lugia begged again.

"I said nooooo!" Dark Lugia blasted the bubble which made the shock worse inside and Lugia was getting hurt for real.

"AHHHHHHHHHHUG!" Lugia roared in pain.

**Dark Lugia has got his enemy trapped in a bubble and he has Entei, Raikou, and Suicune warped into permanent darkness. Can they stop Dark Lugia once again? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. A World Of Darkness

Entei was still up ahead with his partners Suicune and Raikou following from behind, they felt like they were lost into a world full of nothing.

"Raikou, do you think you can use flash? This dungeon is getting dark." Entei asked.

"Sure." Raikou replied as his eyes flashed the cave bright so that they could see, then his eyes went back to normal as the cave was glowing with light.

"Thanks." Suicune smiled.

"You're both welcome anytime!" Raikou smiled back.

"Let's get going, we have an evil dark pokemon to stop!" Entei roared as they all ran through the dungeon of darkness, they attacked all of the evil dark pokemon that they came across.

Finally they reached the end, but two pokemon stopped them, it was Reshiram and Zekrom again, they were angry this time.

"Are you the ones who are behind all of this? Our world has no wind, no time or no movement!" Zekrom growled at them.

"No! We saved you from the darkness remember?" Entei gasped in surprise.

"No, you all have lied to us and now you're all going to get it!" Reshiram hissed.

"But you have to believe us; we didn't create the darkness at all! It was a pokemon called Dark Lugia!" Raikou fought back.

"Yeah right, like we believe you three, you said that the last time, but our world still remains in darkness!" Zekrom roared.

"Please let us pass…" Suicune begged.

"NO!" They both roared as the swooped towards Raikou first.

"Hey!" Raikou roared while dodging the attack.

"We have to defeat them, it's the only way!" Suicune moved just in time as Zekrom was flying towards him.

"I know!" Entei rushed in time to get out of the way.

"Take my Thundershock!" Raikou roared as blasted Zekrom with it.

"Roooar! You will pay for that!" Zekrom roared as he flew down and smashed Raikou into the ground with dig.

"RAIKOU!" Suicune roared as he iced beamed Zekrom but Reshiram used her fly attack on him.

"You will not hurt Zekrom!" She roared.

Entei used his fireblast on her.

"You WILL not hurt Suicune like that!" Entei roared.

"You are going to get it!" Zekrom came up from under the ground and slammed Raikou down, causing the electric legendary pokemon to bleed and roar in pain.

"Entei help me!" Raikou gasped.

Suicune was keeping Reshiram busy, he was using his water gun to blast her away but he missed.

"UGH!" Suicune roared as he was hit really hard by her steal wing attack.

"You are so stupid! You all have destroyed our home!" Reshiram growled and attacked Suicune again.

Entei ran over to help Raikou but he was smashed into the wall by Zekrom's kick attack, it was painful.

"Rooooar!" Entei roared in pain.

"You will all die, this battle ends now!" Zekrom opened his mouth wide to shoot out a hyper beam blast, but was shocked by Raikou, who got up and was still bleeding and weak from the fight.

Suicune got up slowly and attacked Reshiram with his ice beam attack, Entei got up as well and started to attack once again, leaving Reshiram trapped in flames.

"You are all crazy!" She gasped as she started to cough.

"Reshiram! I'm here for you!" Zekrom picked her up and took her to a safe place.

"You better let us pass or I will do the same thing to you!" Entei roared.

"No! Just because my partner is down, doesn't mean that I will let you all pass!" Zekrom flew up into the air and then he flew down on Entei, smashing him into the ground with his fly attack.

"ENTEI!" Suicune and Raikou gasped.

"You will die, all of you!" Zekrom growled as he fly up again to attack both Suicune and Raikou.

"Okay let's do this!" Suicune was ready to attack even Raikou was ready as well.

"Say good bye!" Zekrom roared but he was blasted by shock and ice beams.

Entei got up, he was bleeding but not as bad as Raikou. He walked up to his partners and used his fire blast on Zekrom who was getting weaker from the trio attack.

"Alright! Fine, stop it!" Zekrom was ready to take off with his partner.

"So we can pass?" Entei breathed.

"Yes, you can pass. If you really didn't do it, just stop!" Zekrom and Reshiram flew away for now.

"Alright, we won." Suicune nodded but Raikou collapsed on the ground, he was bleeding really badly and he was weaker than before.

"Raikou!" Both Entei and Suicune gasped as they ran over to their partner and looked down at him.

"Please get help. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Raikou coughed.

"No, I'm going to take you with us, maybe Shiny Celebi can help." Suicune suggested as he picked up Raikou and threw him on his back, then they raced off.

(_Hang in there Raikou, we are going to find Shiny Celebi for you!_) Entei thought as they ran into a forest where time has stopped. There was a voice that called them.

"Over here." The voice said.

"Let's go find out who calling us!" Entei was running ahead.

"Right!" Suicune replied with Raikou still on his back.

"Hello there!" It was Shiny Celebi, she came back to help.

"Can you please heal Raikou?" Suicune asked as he took Raikou up to her.

"Sure, that will cost you extra, just kidding." She giggled as he used her magic to heal Raikou's injuries.

Raikou woke up and felt like he was new again.

"Hey, I'm new again!" Raikou smiled.

"You're not new, it's just a nice feeling that you have from my healing powers." Shiny Celebi replied.

"Hey Shiny Celebi, do you know the way out of here?" Entei wondered.

"I do, but it's a risky exit." She replied and she wasn't joking this time.

"What!? Risky!" Raikou growled in rage.

"Well if I were to make a portal, you might not make it." Shiny Celebi answered.

"So now what do we do?" Suicune asked.

"You must follow me." Shiny Celebi smiled.

"Alright." Entei followed her, with Raikou and Suicune behind him the whole way.

"Entei, why is Dark Lugia trying to control this around the pokemon world?" Raikou asked.

"He wants power, he wants everything that he doesn't have in this world of darkness. He has already made Reshiram and Zekrom pissed off." Entei explained calmly.

"Oh, I thought it was because he wants to kill us as well, like this is all just a set up." Raikou replied.

"Yeah Entei, he wants to set us up as well so that we cannot be there to save the other pokemon back in Treasure Town." Suicune agreed.

"You are both right. Those are the other reasons as well." Entei smiled as they continued down the forest dungeon and made their way through the time dome.

"This is it." Shiny Celebi flew to the center of the dome.

"What do we do?" Raikou asked.

"Stand below me while I'm up in the air." Shiny Celebi replied.

They all walked up to the center of the time dome.

"Now close your eyes and say: warp dome of time, take me back as fast as you can, as fast as you can run time!" Shiny Celebi continued.

"Warp dome of time, take me back as fast as you can, as fast as you can run time!" They all repeated as they were beginning to glow and then they disappeared from the dark world into the unknown.

"Hey Suicune where are we?" Raikou asked.

"I have no clue." Suicune answered.

"Is everyone alright?" Entei asked.

"Yes!" Raikou and Suicune replied at the same time.

"Where did she warp us?" Entei asked while looking around, they were in a dungeon that was full of rock pokemon.

"I think Shiny Celebi's magic is weak and it didn't move us back home, instead it took us here." Suicune replied.

"Man, she must be crazy enough to think that I'm traveling in this crappy dungeon!" Raikou hissed.

"Raikou, we must. She got us out of here and now we must go, we have to stop Dark Lugia and his darkness!" Entei growled.

They all walked on…

In Treasure Town…

Dark Lugia was making pokemon work all day and night, they couldn't stop to sleep, rest, or nap in the middle of their work.

"Zapdos, get the Nidoran to work, it's too slow!" Dark Lugia ordered and Zapdos did as he was told, he shocked Nidoran and he got back to work quickly.

"Now what?" Zapdos asked.

"Get the others to work. After that I want you to keep watch for any pokemon that is trying to escape." Dark Lugia replied.

"Okay." Zapdos squawked and few up into the air and watched each pokemon work.

Articuno and Moltress were helping some of the pokemon build the palace while Palkia and Dialga were going after pokemon that were not in the town working. Dark Lugia was watching his world come to life again. Lugia was still in shock, he roared in pain as he tried to escape, he was fighting back. Dark Lugia turned to him and laughed, then he attacked the bubble again and Lugia roared again.

"Ugh! Stop!" Lugia grunted, trying to escape from the trap.

"Looks like you lose. All of your life is mine!" Dark Lugia laughed as he gained energy from Lugia slowly.

"No! You can't… I must…" Lugia fainted and the bubble disappeared. All of the pokemon stopped working at looked at the weak legendary.

"No Lugia!" Treeko shouted.

"YOU WILL ALL GET BACK TO WORK! NOOOOW!" Dark Lugia roared.

All of the scared pokemon ran back to their work stations and began to work again, but they were sad to see that Lugia was down for good.

"For those who don't work, you shall be whipped!" Dark Lugia threatened them with a blast of his shadow ball attack.

"Please don't kill us we will work!" A Pikachu replied while running back to the treadmill to create electricity into the palace.

Suddenly…

Latias and Latios flew in, they both recognized the evil pokemon and flew down to stop him.

"Are you ready to attack Latias?" Latios asked.

"I'm ready!" Latias answered as she attacked first hitting the dark pokemon harder than what it seemed.

"Great!" Latios cheered as he flew in to attack him as well but he moved.

"What!?" Latios gasped as he was hit.

"Latios!" Latias cried as her brother was knocked out of the sky and sown to the ground.

"Your next!" Dark Lugia roared and charged after her.

"Oh no!" She flew off with Dark Lugia chasing her into the air.

"Run Latias!" Latios got back up and chased after the evil pokemon that was following his sister.

"Help me brother! Help me!" Latias yelled as she was almost caught by Dark Lugia herself until he was blasted away by Latios's hyper beam attack.

"You will not do that again!" Latios growled and attacked him once more.

Dark Lugia fought back and the battle began…

**Dark Lugia is still taking over the pokemon world, he wants everything that he doesn't have in the dark world. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune are still stuck in another dungeon but their back in their own time. Latios and Latias are stalling Dark Lugia as they help the three dogs. Can they stop Dark Lugia in time before he gets too strong? Find out in the next chapter! Oh and I won't be uploading anytime soon, but I promise that more chapters will be here but it will take long because I'm forced to move to my grandmother's house with my older sister so please be patient:3 Thanks!**


	3. Big Battles, Two Teams

**Alright, here's chapter 3!**

Latios was in the air waiting for Dark Lugia to make his next move. Latias watched in fear, she didn't want her brother to get hurt again.

"You will not keep on making other Pokémon work for you Dark Lugia! It's over, give it up!" Latios was furious.

"You think this is over for me you weak Eon Pokémon!" Dark Lugia laughed.

"Enough of this!" Latios flew towards the evil darkness and slashed him with cut.

"Grrr. You may have cut me, now it's my turn!" Dark Lugia rose into the air and used his shadow wind to get rid of the big Eon Pokémon.

"You missed! Take this!" Latios used hyper beam on him, Dark Lugia dodged it and then they both used hyper beam on each other at the same time. Smoke covered the whole town.

Latios was not hurt, not even Dark Lugia, they both survived the blow as the dust was waving away.

"You are going down Latios!" Dark Lugia roared and slammed Latios to the ground really hard so that he was no more.

"Ugh! Ow…" Latios was down at the moment.

Latias gasped as she saw her brother, he was beaten up, and she flew over to Dark Lugia and slammed him over to the wall of his tower.

"You again! Your brother is down so why don't you give up!" Dark Lugia growled.

"I won't let you do that! Not at all!" Latias attacked the evil Pokémon, but he was too strong for her.

"You are weaker than Latios himself!" Dark Lugia roared and slammed her into the buildings that two Pikachus were working on.

"Ha! Take that!" Dark Lugia laughed, and then Latios came up from behind him and used his slash attack.

"You will not hurt my sister like that! Not at my presents!" Latios growled and slammed Dark Lugia again.

"Ugh! You will pay…" Dark Lugia roared as two bubbles appeared, it was ready to capture the two eon duo.

"What is that?" Latias wondered as she got up.

"I don't know." Latios saw the bubbles.

"You both are mine!" Dark Lugia grinned as the purple bubbles had shock in them, Latios and his sister flew away, they knew about it.

"We have to get out of here! Dark Lugia is trying to capture us!" Latios was speeding up.

"I know!" Latias was trying to keep up until the bubble caught her.

"Latias no!" Latios flew back to help her, but he was caught as well.

"Now you both are mine!" Dark Lugia laughed as he watched the two eon Pokémon suffer in shock.

"Latias… Ugh…" Latios grunted.

"Uuugh!" Latias was feeling the pain.

"You should have never come back here to fight me…" Dark Lugia flew back into his tower and forced more Pokémon to work.

Mew and Mewtwo watched from afar, the town was turning into an evil empire.

"If we help now, we will end up like Latios and his sister." Mewtwo explained.

"I know. I wish that we can help… I got an idea!" Mew replied quickly.

"What is it Mew?" Mewtwo asked.

"We can help Latios and Latias with our powers, but Dark Lugia can't see us." Mew explained his idea.

"Alright Mew, I will do it, but I hope your idea works." Mewtwo smiled a little bit before they flew off to help their friends.

In the rocky mountains…

"Ow, they are too strong for me Entei!" Raikou was injured.

"Sorry about that Raikou, I'm truly sorry." Entei replied.

"That's okay, I'm hurt but I can still take it!" Raikou cheered up.

"Hey, where is this dungeon taking us anyway?" Suicune wondered

"Up in these mountains, it will lead us back to Treasure Town." Entei explained.

"Good, now we can help the others." Suicune smiled.

"Wait a second; I can see an icy land from up here. We have to take that path." Raikou pointed out.

"Alright, let's move out!" Entei called his team.

Raikou and Suicune followed him from behind.

They walked on without anyone complaining or whining about the trip.

In Treasure Town…

Zapdos, Moltress, and Articuno flew up to their master.

"Dark Lugia, they escaped from your dark world." Zapdos said.

"They WHAT!?" Dark Lugia roared.

"Those three dogs have gotten out of the darkness and now they're coming back here to stop you!" Moltress added.

"Yes, they are coming." Articuno squawked.

"Find them and kill them! Entei and his team will not be here to stop me!" Dark Lugia growled in anger.

On the icy path…

"So this place will take us back Raikou?" Suicune asked.

"Yes. Before I joined forces with Entei, I traveled here because I was weak. Some group of Pokémon attacked me and I was really hurt." Raikou explained.

"Oh, I see." Suicune replied while walking on.

Entei stopped for a moment; he saw three Pokémon flying towards them.

"Is that them?" Raikou growled.

"It's the three legendary birds!" Suicune identified them.

"They are coming towards us, stand your ground, they are being controlled by the darkness!" Entei growled as they got into their attacking positions.

The birds stopped and met their match. They all started to speak.

"You will not pass!" Articuno spoke out first.

"Yeah, our master sent us to kill you." Moltress roared.

"You all cannot go with a proper way of greeting us to a battle!" Zapdos squawked as the battle began.

"Move!" Entei pushed Raikou away from Moltress in time.

Entei blasted the fire bird with his fire blast but it wasn't effective.

"Let's battle our opposites!" Suicune suggested as they started to switch opponents.

Raikou was fighting Articuno, her ice powers were getting to him.

Suicune was fighting Moltress, his heat wasn't enough and Entei was fighting Zapdos, burning his body as he flew into the air to drill peck the fire Pokémon.

Raikou shocked Articuno with his shock wave powers, then he leaped onto her back and slashed her, blood was leaking from her back.

"Ow!" Articuno roared as he ice beamed Raikou but he move out of the way.

Suicune used his water gun move on Moltress, it worked really well.

Entei was still battling Zapdos; he was getting weak from the shock.

"Ha! If my partners are down, you shall be down too!" Zapdos laughed as he was about to do one more drill peck move that would finish Entei off, but Entei moved and used his flame thrower to blast Zapdos in heat.

"You might have weakened me, but you won't get away with killing me!" Entei breathed, blood was dripping from his under belly.

Raikou and Articuno were still attacking each other; they didn't give up until one was down.

"Die you saber tooth looking dog!" Articuno roared as she blasted out here last ice beam move. Raikou dodged it and used his thunder shock move to finish her off. Articuno squawked as the shock hit her, and then she was down. Articuno landed on the ice, she fainted.

"That will teach you not to mess with us!" Raikou hissed.

"Hey Raikou, it's nice to see that you finished her off." Suicune walked up to him.

"Yeah, you too." Raikou greeted him back.

"Oh no! Entei!" Suicune noticed that Entei was down.

"What happened!" Raikou ran after him.

"Entei please get up!" Suicune nudged him.

"Suicune, help…" Entei whispered.

"He's bleeding!" Raikou noticed his slashed under belly.

"Let's get him to a safe place, we can try to heal him from there!" Suicune saw that Raikou placed Entei on his back.

They both ran through the ice path and reached a safe place in a cave.

"You're going to be okay Entei." Raikou placed him down and licked his wounds.

"Thanks…" Entei spoke.

"You're welcome, those birds shall never challenge us again." Suicune growled.

"At least we won. That's what matters, otherwise Entei could have died." Raikou explained.

"Yes, it was a tough battle." Suicune remembered his fight with Moltress, the fire Pokémon nearly burned him.

"It's about time that we get some sleep, tomorrow we shall make sure that our team leader can move on." Raikou yawned and curled up to sleep.

Suicune circled around in the cave and laid down to sleep as well.

In Treasure Town…

Dark Lugia was watching all of his Pokémon slaves work.

Mew and Mewtwo were flying up to Latios and his sister, they were both in pain from the shock.

"Hey Latios, it's us." Mew whispered.

Latios's body was aching but he looked up at Mew.

"Oh… Mew, it's good.. . to see you…" Latios was hurt.

"Let's get you out of there." Mewtwo used his psychic powers to blow up both bubbles.

"Latias ae you alright?" Latios was still sounding weak.

"Yes…" Latias fainted in his arms.

"Oh no!" Latios grabbed her and took her back to their home.

"What will we do about this?" Mew asked.

"I don't know, Dark Lugia's empire is growing by the second." Mewtwo watched as the slaved Pokémon were almost done with Dark Lugia's new town.

(_Now this is more like it!_) Dark Lugia thought while seeing his best Pokémon at work.

"We have to fight him!" Mew suggested.

"No! Dark Lugia is stronger than before! He will kill you in a minute!" Mewtwo stopped him.

"What shall we do?" Mew asked.

"We have to wait for help, Dialga and Palkia cannot help us now. They are both controlled by the darkness as well." Mewtwo explained.

"Alright, we shall wait." Mew answered.

**Dark Lugia has now taken the two eon Pokémon down and they couldn't even stop him, Mew and Mewtwo are planning on getting some more help from the other legendary Pokémon. Meanwhile Entei is injured and Raikou is helping him while Suicune is keeping alert for anymore danger coming from behind their team. What will they do to stop the darkness? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	4. Many Plans, One Mind

**Here's chapter 4!**

Entei woke up slowly feeling weak but okay. Suicune was watching the cave entrance; he didn't want anyone coming in to hurt them. Raikou was watching Entei, he eyes was full of worry.

"Hey Entei, are you alright?" Raikou asked.

"Yes… Ow…" Entei grunted as he tried to get up but the pain was bothering him.

"Don't get up; you must rest here until you're better." Raikou told his team leader.

Entei rested again; his eyes were staring at the cave wall.

"Hey Raikou, come here." Suicune called.

"What is it?" Raikou answered as he walked next to Suicune.

"Do you see that?" Suicune pointed to two shadows, they were both Pokémon figures.

"Yeah, who are they?" Raikou asked.

"I don't know. They don't seem nice to me." Suicune growled.

The two Pokémon in the shadows laughed and ran into the deep forest.

"They ran off." Suicune sighed.

"Why are you concerned about them?" Raikou wondered.

"They have been watching us since we got here." Suicune replied.

"What? They are going to get it!" Raikou growled.

"No Raikou! We must let Entei heal first before we can attack them. It could be dangerous without us all together." Suicune stopped Raikou.

"Fine…" Raikou grumbled.

Entei got up and the pain wasn't too bad.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Entei asked.

"Nothing much, just two strange Pokémon." Suicune answered.

"Who were they?" Entei asked.

"I'm not sure Entei." Suicune replied.

"They ran off them, right?" Entei wondered.

"Yes, they are both gone." Suicune replied.

"Are we ready to go yet?" Raikou asked.

"Are you ready Entei?" Suicune asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm half way healed." Entei nodded.

"Alright, but let's find something to eat first." Suicune heard his belly growling.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too." Raikou smiled.

Entei nodded and they all walked over to an apple tree to eat before continuing their adventure to Treasure Town.

Later…

"That was good. Are we all ready to go?" Raikou asked.

"Yes." Entei and Suicune nodded.

They all walked into the next dungeon, it was full of ice and water type Pokémon. Raikou attacked each evil Pokémon with his thunder shock attack. Entei and Suicune tried to help as well until they got through.

"How long is the dungeon? We are not even done yet." Raikou whined.

"We are halfway there." Entei replied.

"I hope we can get somewhere besides looking at ice and the same Pokémon each time." Raikou sighed.

"Cool it Raikou, we will get there soon." Suicune said from behind.

"I just wish that there was a short cut." Raikou smiled.

"Yeah me too, but there is only one way." Entei replied.

Raikou stopped asking questions as they moved on, they finished the ice dungeon and the moved on to the fire dungeon where Suicune was very useful, he attacked with his water gun and all of the Pokémon ran away from him and his team. Entei was a match for all of the fire Pokémon while Raikou was weak against them, he ran away from the fire Pokémon that got in his way and Suicune was there to save him from trouble.

Finally they reached the end of the fire dungeon…

In Treasure Town…

Dark Lugia's new empire was finished; he was pleased at their work as a lot of dark type Pokémon started to run the new empire. Innocent Pokémon were locked up and were given grimy food to eat.

"Mewtwo, we have to find Celebi. She could travel with us to find Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre. They could help us. Maybe after that we can search for Cresselia and she can help us." Mew explained.

"Yes, we will also need the two eon duo: Latios and Latias. They have to heal and get stronger, we can all attack Palkia and Dialga together and get them back in control while Entei, Raikou and Suicune attack the darkness and stop him once and for all." Mewtwo replied.

"Yeah, let's go!" Mew flew off with Mewtwo flying after him.

Latios and Latias were at their home healing in their home made healing machines.

"Latios, is that you?" She asked.

"Yes, we are healing right now." Latios replied.

"Oh, I'm feeling better now." Latias smiled a little bit.

"Yeah, but we are only halfway healed, we need more time." Latios replied.

"Yes, my strength is important." Latias smiled again.

Latios nodded and they continued to heal up.

In the electric dungeon…

"Man, we have made it so far. What's next? Crap!" Raikou panted.

"I know, we have made it so far up this hill. I don't think we can make it." Suicune sighed.

"Guys, we can't give up. We have to stop Dark Lugia from controlling Treasure Town." Entei tried to cheer Suicune up.

"Yeah, you're right. We can't stop now." Suicune smiled as they all ran ahead.

"I wonder why the town is bigger than before. All of those buildings are big and they are full of electricity that can damage power lines." Raikou wondered.

"Yeah, I think Dark Lugia has is empire back. I wonder how we can fight him now. He is super strong and his weakness is going to be tough to uncover." Suicune replied.

"Yes, Dark Lugia is powerful now. I wonder why all of the Pokémon would listen to him, they should take a risk and tell him no." Entei was feeling angry inside. He wanted to burn Dark Lugia's empire into ruins.

"Entei, shall we go?" Suicune asked.

"Sure." Entei nodded as Raikou followed them both from behind.

Dark Lugia's Empire…

"So you all will be locked up day and night and you all can only come out for food and water!" Dark Lugia smiled.

"What? That's not fair!" Zorua whined and his partner Zoroark roared in agreement.

"Shut up! You all have rights to water and food so be happy or else you will get your punishment!" Dark Lugia roared.

"But why Dark Lugia? Why would you do this to us!" Charizard stomped on the ground.

"Because I'm your leader and you all will do as I say!" Dark Lugia replied.

"This is crazy!" Juggly Puff was angry.

"Yeah let us go!" Vulpix shouted.

"If you all don't stop whining you will all suffer death!" Dark Lugia growled.

They all stopped complaining and hoped for some luck that the evil Pokémon was soon killed or taken down.

"Treeko, do you think you can get us all out of here?" Lucario asked.

"I might be able to, but it's going to take some thinking." Treeko replied.

"Hmmm…" Lucario sighed.

"Don't worry, I can get us out of here." Treeko smiled.

"I know you can. But what should we do about the Sableye guards?" Lucario asked.

"I can squeeze out of these bars and pass them while you can talk to them. Try to get their attention." Treeko answered.

"Really? Alright, let's do this!" Lucario smiled.

Treeko nodded.

In the west…

"Raikou, can you see anything?" Entei asked through the strong wind currents.

"No, I think we are lost." Raikou replied.

"What? No! We have to get there!" Suicune roared.

"We might have to stop and rest until the storm is gone!" Entei roared through the wind.

"Yeah Suicune, we must stop and rest!" Raikou agreed.

Suicune couldn't nod because of the wind, it was almost blowing him away.

"Let's rest in the cave!" Entei called from above a high rocky place.

Raikou and Suicune jumped on the cliff and they went inside with Entei following from behind.

"We shall be safe in here." Raikou sighed in relief.

"Yeah, all of that wind blowing us around in circles." Suicune snickered a little bit.

"What's so funny?" Raikou laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that we are safe." Suicune smiled.

"Me too." Entei replied.

"Hey Entei, do you think that we are too late?" Raikou asked.

"No, Dark Lugia's empire is not as strong yet. The others might be stalling him right now." Entei answered.

"Oh, I see." Raikou sighed and fell asleep.

Entei and Suicune fell asleep as well.

In the mountains…

"Mew, are you sure that Celebi is here?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, I saw her fly this way when she was scared, maybe Jirachi is here with her." Mew replied.

"I'm right here." It was Celebi!

"Celebi! You're alright!" Mew flew over to her. Mewtwo was on the ground standing there, he was waiting for them.

"Yes, I am. Jirachi and I have been here traveling for days now. Are we too late?" Celebi asked.

"I'm afraid so. But we can get some more help from Rayquaza's team." Mewtwo replied.

"Dark Lugia is getting stronger, I can feel it." Jirachi said.

"Yeah, I know. I hope that we can assemble a big team." Celebi prayed.

"We must find Cresselia and get Latios and Latias back into action." Mewtwo explained.

"Where did they go?" Jirachi asked.

"Back home." Mew answered.

"Let's find Cresselia first, she will help us stop Palkia and Dialga!" Mewtwo suggested.

"Yes." Celebi nodded.

In Dark Lugia's empire…

"Palkia, I want you to find Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Those birds have not returned yet and I still want you to find those three." Dark Lugia grinned.

"Yes master." Palkia roared.

"Dialga, go with him." Dark Lugia ordered.

"I will sir!" Dialga nodded and flew off with his partner.

"You three thought that you could get away from me again, but this time, this is the end for all of you. Hahahahahaha!" Dark Lugia laughed.

Treeko and Lucario were getting the other Pokémon out of the prison that they were locked into, the Sableye didn't notice this because they fell asleep on the job thanks to Venasuar's sleep powder.

"Come on, this way!" Lucario led the Pokémon to safety.

"Stop! I see Palkia and Dialga!" Treeko whispered.

Palkia looked from one side to the other before flying away. Dialga took his time before following him, then the field was clear for them to cross.

"Alright, now we can go." Lucario and his followers got into the safety zone. Treeko was freeing more Pokémon that was caught.

"Alright, that's everyone!" Treeko smiled as Dark Lugia appeared from behind him.

"Trying to free my Pokémon slaves! Roooar!" Dark Lugia roared.

"No! Treeko look out!" Lucario ran back for his friend.

"Please don't kill me!" Treeko pleaded, but Dark Lugia didn't listen.

Lugia woke up a little bit and saw what was going on. He wanted to stop his counterpart, but he was still too weak to go on.

"Stop!" Lugia grunted.

"What! You woke up!" Dark Lugia roared and tried to attack him, but Treeko used his bullet seed attack on him.

"Ugh! You little!" Dark Lugia roared and blasted the grass type Pokémon with his hyper beam, but it missed due to Lucario saving him in time.

"Are you okay Treeko?" Lucario asked.

"Yes, let's get out of here!" Treeko replied as they both ran into the seep forest with the other safe Pokémon.

"Ugh! Nooooooooo! This is your fault Lugia!" Dark Lugia roared and Lugia down.

"Rooooooar!" Lugia roared in pain.

"Yeah, you deserve that!" Dark Lugia snickered.

"Hey Zorua, can you see that?" Zoroark asked.

"Yes, that poor Pokémon is being attacked by the darkness." He answered.

"What do you think we should do about it then?" Zoroark asked.

"We should stop him!" Zorua replied feeling confident.

"Alright, if you say so. I think it's for the best." Zoroark smiled.

Zorua smiled back.

In the mountains…

Mew, Celebi, Mewtwo, and Jirachi were on their way to find Cresselia. They searched for nights.

In the west…

"Raikou, are you up?" Entei asked.

"Yeah now I'm awake." Raikou yawned.

"The storm has cleared up and now we can see where we are." Suicune smiled.

"Yes, we should get going!" Entei roared as they all ran ahead.

Suddenly three birds were flying from behind.

Entei and his team turned around to see that Zapdos and his team were back.

"No, that can't be! We defeated you, you all should be back to normal!" Entei gasped.

"Yeah right! Normal, we are normal! Our master is the darkness!" Zapdos squawked.

"Yeah!" Moltress agreed.

"And you owe us!" Articuno flew down on them.

"Move, we have to out run them! I'm only halfway healed!" Entei was running with his team behind him.

"Alright Suicune what's the plan?" Raikou asked while panting.

"We must run! We have to trust Entei!" Suicune replied.

"Take this!" Zapdos let out his thunder shock move on Entei, bit it missed.

"If we cannot run, I guess that we have to battle you. If we win, we are allowed to move on forever, but if you win, you can do what you want with us? Is that a deal Zapdos?" Entei sighed.

"Well… That sounds fair, yes, we have a deal!" Zapdos smiled.

"What!?" Suicune and Raikou gasped.

"We can't do this!" Raikou growled.

"Yeah! They will take you down again!" Suicune gasped.

"Look guys, do you want to lose?" Entei asked.

"No." They both replied.

"Let's have a tough battle!" Zapdos and his team charged at them.

"Let's show them whose boss!" Entei roared as he and his team charged at them.

**Another problem in Treasure Town begins, meanwhile Mew and Mewtwo are looking for Cresselia along with Celebi and their new friend Jirachi! Entei, Raikou, and Suicune are facing more trouble including the three legendary birds that have returned to get their revenge! Lucario and Treeko are getting other Pokémon to a safe place, meanwhile Zorua and Zoroark are planning to stop Dark Lugia form hurting Lugia. Can they all work together and stop Dark Lugia's plan? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Is This The End?

**Alright I have Chapter 5 up and ready! Here we go…**

Dark Lugia's empire…

Zorua and Zoroark ran up to the darkness that was attacking Lugia, they stood in their planned positions.

"Hey you! Stop it!" Zorua hissed.

"You! I shall punish you!" Dark Lugia roared and tried to slam Zorua, but he missed. Zoroark attacked him after that and the huge battle began.

"Zorua, this way!" Zoroark was protecting his partner by blasting Dark Lugia away.

"You cannot do that! Take this!" Dark Lugia blasted Zoroark with his hyper beam.

"Ugh!" Zoroark was sliding back. He wasn't hurt too much.

Zorua helped his partner by jumping on top of Dark Lugia and biting him really hard.

"Get off of mw you little Pokemon freak!" Dark Lugia was trying to shake the other dark type Pokemon off of him.

"Take this!" Zoroark slashed Dark Lugia's eye.

"Ow!" Dark Lugia roared.

Lugia saw what was going on, he was still too weak to get up and fight.

"Thank guys." Lugia breathed.

Zorua nodded.

"Zorua watch it!" Zoroark pushed his partner out of the way and took the damage.

"Zoroark!" Zorua cried.

"Hahahahaha! Foolish Pokemon! You can never defeat me!" Dark Lugia laughed.

(_No, Zoroark why?) _Zorua wondered.

"You cannot do this!" Zorua used his tackle move on the evil Pokemon.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?" Dark Lugia snickered as he attacked Zorua with his shadow wind attack.

"You will not do that!" Zoroark jumped towards the shadow wind and blew it back at the darkness.

"Ugh! Nice one, but I have the control!" Dark Lugia used the move again.

"Zoroark!" Zorua screamed.

"Ow! Ugh!" Zoroark fell over.

"No! Please, we can't give up now!" Zorua begged.

"I'm trying, but he's too strong for me. He is too strong for you; let's assemble a bigger team…" Zoroark ran off with Zorua following him from behind.

Dimensional Palace Dungeon…

"Mewtwo, how far is she now?" Mew asked.

"Cresselia shouldn't be too far now." Mewtwo replied.

"Hey I see a bright light!" Jirachi shouted out.

"Yeah, I wonder what it is." Celebi was flying up to it first.

"Hold on a second!" Mew called.

They all saw the barrier. It was bright with a Pokemon in it. She was sleeping; she could barely hear what's going on at the moment.

"Is that Cresselia?" Celebi asked.

"I believe that it is." Mewtwo replied.

"Wow…" Mew and Jirachi were surprised to see her.

The barrier disappeared and they saw her for real.

Cresselia opened her eyes and saw the four of them.

"What are you all doing here?" Cresselia asked.

"We need your help; Treasure Town is being attacked by Dark Lugia." Mew replied.

"Really? Again? I must help you then." Cresselia nodded.

"Shall we go?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, we have to hurry, I can feel strong energy." Cresselia answered.

They all ran out of the dungeon, Cresselia was feeling the energy of Palkia and Dialga; they were coming for Entei's team.

"What was that?" Mew asked as he noticed two flashes headed in the other direction.

"I don't know, but we have to follow them." Celebi answered as they all went in the direction of the two Pokemon that passed them.

West Meadows…

Entei was battling Zapdos with the strength that he had left; he was dodging the thunder bird's moves with care. Raikou was zapping Articuno with his thunder shock moves and she didn't like it. Articuno slammed Raikou down, but the battle between them wasn't over yet. Suicune and Moltress were in a tough battle, they fired moves at each other. Moltress blasted Suicune with his fire blast, but it wasn't too effective, it caused Suicune to feel burned though.

"Ugh! Stupid fire Pokemon!" Suicune growled.

"Ha! You think that I will fall don't again! Well this time I won't!" Moltress used his flame thrower on the burned water type Pokemon.

Suicune moved and dodged it. His burn went away quickly as he attacked Moltress with his ice beam attack. Moltress was stuck in ice.

Zapdos was trying his best to zap Entei but it wasn't working as well. Entei blasted the thunder bird with his overheat move.

"You are done Zapdos! This ends now!" Entei roared as he about to blast Zapdos with one last move, but Articuno ran into him causing him to burn Moltress who was stuck in the ice. The ice melted and he was free.

"No! I will not let you get away with this one Moltress!" Suicune tried to blast Moltress with his ice beam move again, but Moltress was too high.

"Ha! You missed!" Moltress laughed as he used his flame thrower to blast Suicune.

Suicune moved out of the way as Raikou jumped over him and tried to shock Articuno again, she dodged it and used her ice beam on Raikou. The move missed so Raikou had his chance to attack her again. Raikou used his slam attack to take Articuno down. Articuno didn't give up yet; she used her water gun move to slow Raikou down.

"Ugh! Water, are you kidding me?" Raikou laughed.

"You are going to get it!" Articuno squawked as she used her fly attack on Raikou.

"Ow!" Raikou roared in pain as he was hit really hard.

"Ha! Entei, your team is losing and so are you!" Zapdos laughed as he zapped Entei.

"Uuuuuggggh!" Entei roared.

"Ha!" Zapdos snickered as he was hit by ice beam.

"You will not hurt Entei!" Suicune jumped in.

"What happened to my partner Moltress!" Zapdos squawked in anger.

"He's down! And you're next!" Suicune growled.

"Grrr." Zapdos growled.

Raikou was still having a hard time with Articuno. She was faster than before and she would dodge any move that Raikou tried on her.

"Take this! Thunder wave!" Raikou stunned her.

"Uh! No!" Articuno whined.

Raikou shocked her with his shock wave move, it was super effective as she fainted.

Zapdos was the only one left in the fight, he was weaker.

"Ugh! Stupid Suicune!" Zapdos growled in pain.

Entei got up and used his fire blast move to finish him off and Raikou watched from afar.

"Take that!" Suicune roared.

"Crazy Zapdos!" Entei shouted out.

"Noooooooooo!" Zapdos fell into the water.

"It looks like we finished them." Raikou smiled.

"Hang on, Moltress and Articuno are coming to us, get ready!" Entei growled.

"No no no! We are here to say that we are sorry, we don't know what came over us all. We shall help you three defeat the darkness!" Articuno pleaded.

"Oh so now you will?" Raikou replied.

"Yes, we will help." Moltress smiled.

Zapdos flew out of the water and landed next to Entei's team.

"Sorry, I shall help you." Zapdos and his team were back to normal.

"Thank guys." Entei nodded as they flew off to stop Dark Lugia.

"We should help too!" Suicune ran ahead with Entei and Raikou following from behind.

"Wait for us!" They called.

They all went to stop the darkness in Treasure Town.

Later…

"It's them!" Mew shouted out.

"Palkia and Dialga are over here!" Celebi gasped.

Both of the two controlled dragon Pokemon turned around and noticed them.

"You will not stop us!" Palkia roared.

"You all will die right here and right now!" Dialga used his Roar of Time move on Mewtwo.

Mewtwo blocked it and used his shadow ball attack on Dialga.

Dialga was hit, but it wasn't very effective.

Palkia slashed Mew with his claws.

"Ow!" Mew squealed as he was slammed into the wall.

Jirachi used his psychic attacks on Palkia to stop him. Palkia got angry and used his spacial rend on the wish making Pokemon.

"You missed!" Jirachi laughed.

Palkia roared in anger as he chased Jirachi, but Celebi got in the way and used her vine whip move to whip him out of the battle.

Cresselia was battling Dialga, she was keeping him away from Mew.

"Back off! You guys are controlled by the darkness and you must stop this at once!" Cresselia was taking so many blows that she was tired out.

"No! We only listen to master Dark Lugia!" Dialga roared and blasted her with his Roar of Time move again.

"Agh!" Cresselia cried.

"Cresselia!" Mewtwo gasped as he attacked Dialga with his psychic powers and threw Dialga to the wall a lot of times until he fainted.

"Cresselia, are you alright?" Mew asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just weak…" Cresselia replied.

"Palkia is okay now." Celebi told her.

"Are you okay?" Palkia asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cresselia answered.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Dialga was getting up and walking up to her.

"I know, it was the darkness that controlled you both, it made you think that we were the enemy." Cresselia replied.

"We have to stop him!" Palkia nodded.

"You three can go, the four of us will get Latios and Latias. Entei might have found Rayquaza's team already!" Mewtwo replied as the gathered his team and they were off.

"Aright, let's go and get Dark Lugia after we get Cresselia healed up." Dialga said as they both took Cresselia to a Pokemon that could heal weak or hurt Pokemon.

In the north…

"Hey that's a lot of water, how are Entei and I supposed to her across?" Raikou asked.

"There is no raft." Entei added.

"Maybe we can get you a ride." Suicune suggested.

Suddenly a whale- like Pokemon came up from under that water.

"Do you three ned a lift?" It was Kyogre.

"Kyogre, you're here, are you going to help us stop Dark Lugia?" Raikou asked.

"Yes, my team mates already left and I'm here to get you all over to Dark Lugia." Kyogre smiled.

"Great!" Entei jumped up.

"So do we climb on your back?" Suicune asked.

"Well, Dark Lugia has a pretty tall tower, so I might have to blast you all up there because I heard that there are Sableye guards that have swords. They take the stairs." Kyogre replied.

"So how are we going to get there?" Raikou demanded.

"Climb into my mouth." Kyogre said as he opened his mouth really wide.

"Alright, we have to do this." Entei sighed as they went inside of his mouth.

Kyogre closed his mouth and went under the water and moved in the direction towards Dark Lugia's empire.

"Okay so now what do we do? Kyogre got us trapped in his mouth." Raikou growled.

"I know Raikou, but if we don't want to face those Sableye with swords then we must have Kyogre blast as up into the air and onto the top of that tower!" Entei explained.

Suicune had nothing much to say about all of this, he was sitting still until something bumped into him, it was Kyogre's uvula. It was swing back and forth while they were moving.

"Why is his uvula moving?" Raikou asked.

"Because he's moving through the water. He is talking us to Treasure Town remember?" Entei replied.

"Oh, never mind." Raikou shrugged.

Suicune moved away from his normal spot because of the bumping.

Kyogre swam to the right, keeping his pace nice and easy so that he didn't get too tired from swimming. He was dodging some of the water Pokemon that wanted to attack him, they thought of him as an enemy.

Kyogre finally stopped. He was waiting for a few Pokemon to move out of his way then he continued on, he was watching his back for his team mates. Then he went into telepathy speech.

"Hey are you three alright in there?" Kyogre asked.

"Yes, we are all fine." Entei replied.

Kyogre came to a stop,.

"What's going on?" Suicune asked as he was knocked off of his feet.

"We are here." Kyogre spoke.

"Already?" Raikou was surprised.

"Yes, now let go of my tongue and go down my throat." Kyogre replied.

"What are you going to eat us!?" Raikou shouted.

"No, just trust me!" Kyogre replied as he began to take in some air. He sucked in a lot of air with a lot of force.

"Whoa!" Suicune was sent flying to his uvula, he clawed on to it, but he was sucked towards his throat.

Entei was sucked down Kyogre's throat as well.

Raikou was the only one hanging on to his uvula which was flapping back and forth.

Kyogre was still taking in air trying to get Raikou down his throat.

"Raikou just let go! Trust Kyogre!" Entei yelled as he was at the back of Kyogre's body.

"He going to swallow us and let us die!" Raikou shouted.

"Raikou please!" Suicune begged.

Raikou was still hanging on while thinking of what to do.

(_What should I do? Let go of his uvula and face death or tell him no..)_ Raikou thought.

"Come on Raikou just trust him!" Entei shouted again.

"Alright I will do it!" Raikou took his claws off of Kyogre's uvula and flew to the back of his mouth.

Kyogre blasted them all up to the near top of Dark Lugia's tower where they had to travel up 40 more stairs without the Sableye with swords chasing them.

Meanwhile…

Mewtwo and his team found Latias and Latios in their home relaxing.

"Hey, are you two coming to help us?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yes, we were waiting for help." Latios replied.

"Great, let's go help take down that dark piece of hell!" Mewtwo smiled.

"Yay! We can help Entei and his team!" Mew was excited.

"Let's go kill him!" Celebi flew ahead with Jirachi while Mewtwo and the others followed.

Dark Lugia was beating the hell out of Lugia, he was badly hurt as he tried to move but he was too weak.

"You are going to die!" Dark Lugia was about to use his shadow wind on him, but Palkia and Dialga busted through the walls and roared.

"You!" Palkia shouted as he was ready to fight.

"Ah, so those three got you back to normal!" Dark Lugia growled.

"Forget it Dark Lugia! Stop this at once! Pokemon are hurt and you will pay for what you did to this town!" Dialga roared at him.

"And I'm here to help as well!" Cresselia flew down in front of her team.

Darkrai was ready to battle her and fight for his master.

"Cresselia, we meet again!" Darkrai laughed.

"Shut it dark crap!" Cresselia snapped.

They began to fight, blood spilling from Darkrai's body as Cresselia cuts him.

"I'm a ghost Pokemon! How are you making me spill blood!?" Darkrai growled as he attacked Cresselia with his slash attack.

Palkia was slashing Dark Lugia while Dialga blasted him with his hyper beam attack.

"Ow!" Dark Lugia roared.

"You will be punished dark ass creep!" Palkia roared and slashed him once more.

Dark Lugia pushed them both away and surrounded himself in a barrier as he attacked them both.

Palkia and Dialga were ready to put up a real fight.

Meanwhile…

Entei, Raikou and Suicune were still going up the stairs to the top of the tower to help take down Dark Lugia once and for all!

**Mewtwo and the others are coming to help while Palkia, Dialga, and Cresselia are fighting with Darkrai and Dark Lugia at the top of the tower already. Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre are also going to help out, meanwhile Entei, Raikou, and Suicune are almost getting to the top of the tower. Can they finally take down Dark Lugia and get back Treasure town? Find out in the next chapter!**


	6. The Forgotten Legendary

**Chapter 6 is here!**

In the mountain ranges…

A strange legendary Pokemon has been sitting at its post from dawn until dusk, he was seeing the town. It was a horrible sight.

The legendary flew into the sky and headed over to Treasure Town to help Entei, Raikou, and Suicune defeat the darkness.

That legendary Pokemon is Ho-oh!

Inside Dark Lugia's tower…

"Hurry up you two, Dark Lugia is trying to destroy this place! I don't think Palkia and Dialga can hold in the fight much longer!" Entei breathed as they caught up to him.

"How far up Entei?" Raikou asked.

"It's far up, but we must get up to the top!" Entei quickly replied.

Suicune nodded and followed them from behind.

Palkia was still keeping Dark Lugia in a head lock so that Dialga can aim his Roar of Time at him.

"No! That's cheating!" Dark Lugia grunted.

"This is for your own good!" Palkia roared.

Dialga let out his Roar of Time, it moved towards Dark Lugia. Palkia kept him still until Dark Lugia had the strength to push him away and the blast missed.

"Ugh!" Palkia was hit by Dialga's move.

"Sorry Palkia! He moved!" Dialga panicked.

"That's okay, I'm fine! Let's get him!" Palkia charged after the dark Pokemon.

Meanwhile…

Cresselia and Mewtwo were working together to fight off Darkrai and Jirachi and Celebi were fighting off the Sableye with all of their power.

"Ha! You both think that you can beat me!" Darkrai laughed.

Mew joined in by attacking in the air, he blasted Darkrai real good.

"Take that!" Mew cheered.

Darkrai got frustrated and attacked Mew back with his dark pulse attack and it hit him.

"No! Mew! Now you're going to get it!" Mewtwo charged his shadow ball attack and threw it; it was a big blast that made the whole scene covered in dust.

"Mewtwo!" Cresselia shouted out.

"I'm fine, I think Darkrai is down." Mewtwo spoke too soon as Darkrai shot out from the dust and slammed Mewtwo against the wall of the tower.

"You think you are tougher than me, but you're all not! This battle isn't easy! I'm not backing down!" Darkrai breathed as he shot out his dark pulse move.

Mewtwo was also being shocked because of Darkrai's shadow force; he has the power to keep any Pokemon locked in shock until he has had enough.

"Ugh!" Mewtwo grunted.

"Stop it!" Cresselia slammed Darkrai with his head and then she used her hyper beam on him.

"Ow!" Darkrai backed away for a moment.

"You are not to do this to us! Not at all!" Cresselia was about to blast him again until Celebi bumped into her.

"Ouch! Stupid Sableye!" Celebi growled.

"Are you alright?" Cresselia asked.

"Yes, please don't worry about me, just keep on fighting Darkrai!" Celebi cheered her on.

"Right!" Cresselia nodded as she continued to fight Darkrai.

"Ha! Once I get rid of you two, Dark Lugia and I shall have power!" Darkrai snickered.

"Not today!" A voice came in.

"Who said that!?" Darkrai hissed.

"It is I! Ho-oh!" The bird Pokemon flew in.

"Ho-oh!" Mew gasped.

"You're here!" Jirachi was surprised.

"Yes, and I'm here to help take you down!" Ho-oh squawked as he flew into the air to fight him.

"Alright, just me against you four!" Darkrai was looking t Mew, Mewtwo, Cresselia, and Ho-oh.

Palkia and Dialga were still keeping Dark Lugia busy while Jirachi went over to the real Lugia and took him to a safe place so that he could heal him.

Latias and Latios were helping with the other Sableye that were trying to stop Mewtwo and his friends from saving the world. Rayquaza and Groudon met up with Kyogre and they fought against Darkrai as well.

"You think that you can just fight without us dark creep!" Rayquaza roared.

"You are done!" Kyogre growled.

"Get out this place!" Groudon roared as the ground shook.

"Ha! I can take you three down in a heartbeat!" Darkrai was about to slam Rayquaza down, but Ho-oh swooped down and used his steal wing to get him off balance.

"Why you!" Darkrai growled.

"You cannot mess with us!" Ho-oh flew passed him.

"Take this!" Mewtwo threw another shadow ball at the dark Pokemon.

Darkrai took the damage, but he wasn't out yet. Cresselia used solar beam but the move missed and it almost hit Kyogre, who was in the water, he was attacking from below to keep Darkrai in one place at a time.

Groudon was using dig to make a trap for Darkrai.

Zapdos and his team finally came in to fight Dark Lugia; they need to help Palkia and Dialga.

"You five against me! Not a chance!" Dark Lugia laughed.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Zapdos charged at him first.

Moltress burned him while Articuno used her ice beam on him, but she missed due to him moving super-fast. Palkia used his Spacial rend to stop Dark Lugia from having space to dodge attacks and Dialga used his metal claw move to injure the evil Pokemon.

"Ugh! You guys still don't get it! I'm stronger than you all!" Dark Lugia had full energy to take them all out.

"Watch it!" Dialga shouted.

"No! He has all of Lugia's energy! He's too strong!" Palkia roared.

"This is bad!" Articuno panicked.

Meanwhile…

Entei was on his way, Raikou and Suicune were far behind, but they caught up to him as they reached the top. They saw Ho-oh, Mewtwo, Mew, and Cresselia fighting Darkrai with the help of, Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre.

"They are all fighting him?" Raikou wondered.

"No time to worry about that! Let's help Palkia and Dialga!" Entei replied as they ran up to Dark Lugia and attacked him.

Dark Lugia saw that they have returned.

"Ah! Now you all are going to die!" Dark Lugia roared as he let out a move that wasn't seen before.

"Watch out Raikou!" Entei pushed Raikou away from the blast.

Suicune leaped up and attack him with water gun and Palkia slashed him with his huge claws.

"Not even a scratch!" Dark Lugia's body was still in perfect condition.

"What!? But How!?" Raikou was surprised at this.

"He is using all of his energy plus Lugia's energy!" Suicune growled.

"No, that can't be!" Entei gasped.

"Yes, we better think of another way to attack and fast!" Entei added as they dodged Dark Lugia's new power again.

Latias saw what was going on, she wanted to help out. Latios saw them too; he flew down to help them fight.

Dialga was trying to slash him again, but he was hit by Dark Lugia's shadow blast. Dialga fell from the sky and landed on the ground, he fainted.

"No Dialga! Now it's payback time!" Palkia roared as the gems on his arms flashed pink and he used his Spacial rend attack.

Dark Lugia dodged it and grabbed Palkia, then he throw him into the ground and kicked him.

"Ha! Fool! I'm stronger now!" Dark Lugia hissed.

"Grrr…" Palkia growled and fainted.

"Ha! That's two down, more to go!" Dark Lugia flew up into the air as Ho-oh swooped after him.

"Stop this at once!" Ho-oh used his steal wing attack and it did do some damage.

"Ow! How can you still hit me! I'm stronger than you!" Dark Lugia roared in anger as he chased after the forgotten legendary.

"You think that this is joke dark ass!" Ho-oh hissed.

"Come back here!" Dark Lugia roared.

Entei used his fire blast to knock Dark Lugia out of the air, Raikou used his thunder shock, and Suicune used his ice beam.

Dark Lugia was hit and stunned.

"AGGGGGH!" He roared.

"Ha! Now who's stronger?" Suicune smiled.

"Grrr…" Dark Lugia growled, but he didn't give up yet, he flew down and attacked Suicune.

"Ugh! Entei!" Suicune grunted.

"You will not hurt them!" Entei protected Suicune and used his overheat move to stop Dark Lugia from coming closer while Raikou shocked him again.

Dark Lugia felt shock, he was in trouble.

In the den…

Lugia was feeling a lot better; he thanked Jirachi and flew out of the cave to fight Dark Lugia.

"It's game over for you all! Why do you all want to attack me like this? I'm a Pokemon too and all I want is somewhere nice to live!" Dark Lugia roared and slammed Raikou down, causing him to bleed.

"Ow!" Raikou roared.

Entei slammed Dark Lugia, but it didn't do anything to stop him.

Dark Lugia flew towards Entei, he was about to slam him until Lugia appeared right in front of him.

"You again! I thought that I took out down!" Dark Lugia gasped.

"You thought wrong!" Lugia roared as he flew towards his opponent and tackled him down with steal wing.

Dark Lugia lost most of his power and fell to the ground. Lugia followed him and kicked him in the belly and throw him with his whirlwind attack.

Entei watched, Raikou and Suicune had their mouths wide open as they saw what Lugia was doing.

"Help me guys!" Lugia called the dogs.

Entei used his fire blast to stop him.

Raikou shocked him and Suicune used his ice beam to freeze him. Lugia took Dark Lugia by the back of his neck and slammed him into the wall of the tower. Dark Lugia fainted and fell to the ground where he was to die.

"That takes care of him!" Lugia smiled.

"Thank Lugia…" Entei spoke.

"Yeah, you saved us." Raikou replied, he was still bleeding a little bit.

"Saving our ass was like kicking ass, but with the action." Suicune added.

"Yeah you three know it!" Lugia laughed.

Latias and Latios smiled as they saw that it was over with Dark Lugia, but Darkrai was not going to give up on what he started.

Darkrai used his dark pulse on Mewtwo; he was going to take down the Pokemon that was created by Mew's DNA.

"Ha! You are so weak! Being created makes you look stupid!" Darkrai teased him.

"No! Being a fool makes you talk too much asshole!" Mewtwo shouted as he threw another shadow ball at him.

Mew was helping Cresselia slam Darkrai into the wall.

Palkia and Dialga both woke up and noticed that Dark Lugia was gone, they both saw the real Lugia, he had come back to help.

"Get up you two; we all must fight Darkrai together." Lugia said as they all flew up into the air and stood in front of the evil darkness himself.

Entei, Raikou, and Suicune were ready to fight Darkrai as well.

The final battle was about to begin…

**Dark Lugia has fainted after a long fight between all of them and now Darkrai doesn't want to give in because of Dark Lugia's fall; he wants more power even if Dark Lugia is dead or not! Can all of the legendary Pokemon stop him in time before he gets too powerful? Find out in the final chapter!**


	7. Peace At Last

**Chapter 7 is up! It's not the end just yet!  
**Darkrai started to attack Mew first, but Lugia slammed him away.

Mewtwo threw more shadow balls at him, causing a lot of dust in the air. Cresselia and Ho-oh swooped down and tackled him. Celebi used her vine whip to wrap him up really tight. Entei and his team blasted him with their own moves.

"Grrr! You think that will stop me! You're all wrong!" Darkrai tried to attack Cresselia, but Zapdos shocked him.

"Take that!" Zapdos squawked.

"Oof!" Darkrai was getting weaker. Everyone attacked him. Palkia and Dialga finished him off with one last move.

Cresselia watched as her enemy fell from the sky and landed afar from Dark Lugia, who was pretended to faint, he wanted more power, but if he couldn't get it, he had to fight better for it.

Dark Lugia got up and flew towards Lugia, he wanted to fight him, but he had some feelings for his counterpart.

"Hey Lugia, I know that I've been mean to you, so I wanted to start over. I will go back home and make my empire there." Dark Lugia sighed.

"So you want to leave us in peace? Are you lying?" Lugia growled.

"No. I'm not lying. To you…" Dark Lugia was honest.

"What are we going to do with Darkrai?" Mew asked.

"We should give him a bad punishment." Suicune answered.

"Yeah, he made us go through a lot." Raikou added.

All of the legendary Pokemon nodded.

"Darkrai was my partner, but I can see now that ruined this place." Dark Lugia put his head down in shame.

"It's alright, Jirachi and I can turn this place back to normal then you can apologize to all of the Pokemon that you scared off." Lugia explained.

"Good, I'm sorry." Dark Lugia replied.

"So will you leave us alone now?" Entei asked.

"Yes, I shall give this town peace." He answered.

"We did it!" Latias and Latios cheered.

Palkia and Dialga smiled, they were glad to see that Dark Lugia has turned good.

"Dialga, do you think we should go?" Palkia asked.

"Yes, I'm going back home." Dialga replied as he returned to Temporal Tower.

Palkia flew back to his home, Spacial Rift.

"Hey Zapdos, where are you going?" Entei asked.

"I'm going back to where I belong!" Zapdos flew back to the electric fields.

Moltress and Articuno flew back home as well.

"Well Mew, it's time that we say good bye." Mewtwo smiled.

While Treasure Town was getting back to its normal form, Mew and his partner left. Celebi and Jirachi flew into the deep forest. Entei, Raikou, and Suicune see that all of the Pokemon has returned to Treasure Town, they were happy at last.

Dark Lugia and Lugia said their good byes and flew back to their homes.

"Hey Entei, I hope that Darkrai learned." Raikou said.

"Me too. This was a longer adventure than I thought." Entei replied.

Suicune smiled and nodded. Another world was saved from the evil Pokemon at last.

All of the Pokemon were happy; things came out to be okay.

**The End!**


End file.
